


Laughter

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Rebellion bar, They're both idiot gays, Ultimate pining, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Zeb managed to get Kallus out for drinking, but he's not quite sure what to do afterwards.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Kudos: 49





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I love banter and theses characters grabbed my wrists and forced me to write this. I wholly believe that this would happen, that it would be some bonding between the two of them, that Really cements their friendship, and eventual relationship. I hope you enjoy!

Zeb couldn’t believe it. He got Kal to drink (it was only one, but Zeb was  _ sure _ he’d be able to convince him to get more)  _ and _ he got him to laugh? 

Kallus lifted his hand to cover his mouth, his laughter petering off as the joke washed over him. He looked at Zeb, who had an odd look and his face fur seemed to be darker. 

“Zeb? Was it something I said?” Kallus’s expression changed to one of worry at the Lasat’s stare, and set a hand on Zeb’s arm. 

“Oh, uh, nah Kal. Everything’s fine.” Zeb put on a smile, though he could tell that Kallus wasn’t convinced. Sure, Zeb wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions, and sure Kallus was one of the best intelligence officers that the Rebellion had their hands on, but a Lasat could dream. 

Kallus took his hand away, clearing his throat. He looked around the bar, taking a drink.

"It helps that there are rebel bartenders." Kallus said, looking down at his drink, then around the makeshift bar. There were mismatched chairs at tables that had no sense being in an underground Rebellion bar, but the patrons were lucky they didn’t need to sit on crates. 

“I guess it does.” Zeb agreed, taking a drink out of his own cup. He watched Kallus as the human drained his cup, and made a  _ clinking _ noise as he set it down. Kallus glanced up from his empty cup to Zeb’s green gaze. 

“You know, I doubt I’d ever attempted to drink anything like this." Kallus said, breaking the companionable silence, seeming almost bashful at the statement. 

Zeb almost took a double take, staring at Kallus. “Wait, really? Ye never had the thought of smuggling it into the Empire? You never got it during your academy days?” 

Kallus shook his head, spinning the cup around with his hands. “As a student in the Royal Imperial Academy, we were encouraged to be model students. And as ISB we were the ones who found the,” He blew a long hair out of his face, “Contraband.” 

Zeb shook his head with a chuckle, and raised his eyebrows at Kallus. "Of course you'd be the one to worry about being a model student." 

Kallus scoffed, rolling his eyes at the Lasat. “I never  _ worried _ about being the model student, Zeb, I  _ was _ the model student.” 

Zeb barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. Kallus looked away, feeling the heat of blush reach his cheeks. He could always blame it on the alcohol if Zeb notices. 

“Did you end up drinking a lil too much, Kal? You can’t be a lightweight, with all that muscle.” Zeb said (noticing), raising an eyebrow and throwing an arm over the back of his chair, considering himself lucky to have a chairback. 

Kallus shook his head, tucking his loose hair behind one of his ears, exposing the redness of them. “I am simply,” He cleared his throat, “I am not used to the heat of it, that’s all.” He wasn’t one to make excuses, but Kallus wasn’t one to expose his true feelings, especially to the person that they’re aimed at. 

“Heh, well ya better get used to it. It’s a good time all around when we get a new crate in. Maybe Sabine will mix ya something good.” Zeb said, draining his cup, making a  _ thud _ on the table when setting it down. 

“Perhaps she will, if someone gets a good word in for me.” Kallus said, setting his elbows on the table and leaning onto his knuckles, looking up at Zeb through his bangs. 

Zeb chuckled, leaning forward in his seat. “Maybe someone will, Kal.” 


End file.
